


Meeting the Family

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Renzou brings Izumo back to Kyoto to introduce her properly to his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in the middle of the night so I apologize if there's any errors.

Izumo had met Renzou’s family once in her entire time knowing him. It was only at the time when the Exwires attended the mission to Kyoto and defeated the Impure King. Though she doesn’t remember much about the Shima family, she does remember that the blond brother was in a band. The only reason she remembers this is because Renzou took her to a concert.

Renzou had never met Izumo’s family and after seeing how she mourned the loss of her mother, he didn’t want to ask any questions. He knew she was still angry at him for keeping the Illuminati a secret, but that somehow brought them close enough to be able to date… somehow. Although it was rough getting to trust each other, Izumo managed to put in an effort of trying.

Since Shura and Yukio gave them a few days off, Renzou brought her back to Kyoto to formerly and properly meet his family. Unfortunately, it wasn’t just the two of them. Rin insisted that him and the others went because he wanted to spend more time at the tower there. Izumo was angry about it and made it clear on the train ride there multiple times that she was expecting it to just be the two of them. Luckily, her scowl and angry face made the others sit away from her and Renzou to at least give them some time alone. She was willing to let Kuro sit with them though, but that was all.

Suguro and Konekomaru clearly knew what was going on and both sent a text in a group message to Renzou and Izumo saying that they would keep the others occupied while they visited Renzou’s family. Izumo hoped that Shiemi and Rin were too dumb to understand what was going on, but she was worried about the fact that Shura and Yukio decided to go along with them. Rin begged Yukio to tag along and since Shura was technically still under the orders to watch over Rin, she had no choice but to go along as well. It was starting to feel more like a field trip then just a… date.

Izumo still couldn’t believe that Renzou had actually seriously confessed to her and although it was a chessy confession, she accepted. As the train neared Kyoto, Izumo stared out the window, occasionally glancing at Shima who gave her a grin every once in awhile. Oh, how she wanted to slap him in that stupid face of his. The train came to a stop and Rin was the first one off the train, jumping in excitement. Suguro and Konekomaru took the time to drag the group away and leave the two alone.

“Come on, it’s this way!” Renzou said, grabbing Izumo’s hand as he led her to his place. “It’s over here, remember?”

Izumo pulled away from him with a huff, “Don’t just go about and grab my hand whenever you want to, pink-head! I’m still mad at you and you’re not making this whole thing any easier!”

Walking up to the shrine, Renzou laughed and knocked at the door before opening it. “Pops, it’s me! Sorry for showing up so suddenly.”

“Oh, it’s just you.” Mamushi frowned and crossed her arms as she looked back behind her. “Juuzou, Kinzou, your brother is here and he brought a girl home.”

“A girl!?” Renzou heard Kinzou said, almost sounding like he was in shock.

“Alright, give us a minute.” Juuzou said.

Renzou closed the door and waved to Mamushi who frowned even more and rolled her eyes. He took his shoes off and rubbed his neck, “Ooh, boy. What’s so wrong with me bringing a girl home?”

“Well, you’re not exactly the one that’s super popular with girls.” Izumo said harshly, leaning over to take her shoes off. “At least Konekomaru and Suguro were nice enough to make the others leave us alone. I guess they’re not that bad if they’re friends with you.”

Renzou leaned back some, trying to get a better look at Izumo and when he went to grab her skirt to push it up, he felt a rough pressure on his foot. “Owch!”

“What the hell are you doing, pink-head?” Izumo snapped. “Why are you such a pervert?” She crossed her arms over her chest, “One of these days I’m really going to knock you out.”

Kinzou was the first to greet them, grabbing Renzou and locking him in a headlock. “Aargh, haven’t you heard of giving us a heads-up when you’re coming back home, Renzou? An’ who’s this girl you brought home or was the snake just lyin’?”

“Hey, let me go and I’ll tell you!” Renzou groaned, giving his best (and laziest) attempt at pushing his brother away from him.

“Can’t you tell?” Juuzou asked, pulling Kinzou off of the youngest brother. “She was here when Bon and the others helped us with the Impure King. Do you really have that bad of a memory or have you just been listening to music too loud?”

Kinzou glanced at Mamushi with a quick disapproving look before taking a better look at Izumo. He then nodded, “Oh, right, right. Now I remember. But, you didn’t choose one of the girls with the big boobs? And here I thought you were into that kind of stuff, Renzou.”

“Excuse me?” Izumo sounded shocked and embarrassed at the same time. One part of her wanted to cover her chest but the other part wanted to summon Uke and Mike. They were always her go-to when she was furious but she decided not to make a bad impression in front of Renzou’s family… not yet at least. “What does breast size have to do with anything? You’re just as bad as the traitor!”

Renzou put his hands behind his head and frowned, “Come on, Izumo~ Don’t be like that. Kinzou’s just joking around.”

“Sorry if I made you mad.” Kinzou said, looking over at Izumo. “You’re just like Mamushi.”

Mamushi frowned and looked at Kinzou, “Huh? Are you saying that I'm like a little kid? You should watch what you say to a girl who’s friends with naga.”

“I could care less, snake hag! I could knock your naga friends right outta here in an instant!” Kinzou snapped back, though before him or Mamushi could continue arguing, Juuzou interrupted them.

“Did you two eat lunch before you got here?” Juuzou asked Shima and Izumo. “We have leftovers from last night.”

“Nah, we ate on the way here. Rin was nice enough to make some food for lunch for all of us.” Renzou replied, glancing back at the door. “They didn’t come, don’t worry.”

Juuzou and Kinzou exchanged a glance, almost in relief. Being friends with the son of Satan didn’t make a great impression last time the Exwires were in Kyoto. No matter what Rin said, Renzou was positive that his brothers and even Bon’s family were still cautious of the half-demon. Mamushi whispered something quickly into Juuzou’s ear before she gave Kinzou a dirty look and stormed off.

“Please, make yourself at home.” Juuzou told Izumo, looking over in her direction. “Our father is in the other room praying, so you can formally meet him when he’s finished.”

“Thank you. Please take care of me.” Izumo bowed. “At least you’re much better of a person than pink-head and the other pervert.”

“Hey! That’s harsh! Jeez, Renzou, your girl’s pretty mean.” Kinzou frowned.

Renzou grinned, “She just doesn’t like you. Besides, she just does it out of love~”

“Five seconds away of knocking you out…” Izumo huffed glaring at her boyfriend. “Are you going to show me around or what?”

Renzou stumbled, “Ah, r-right! C’mon, let’s go! Pops can wait to finish his prayer later!” Taking Izumo’s hand gently, he led her to the other room, not listening to his brother’s warnings.

 

Yaozo instantly stopped his prayer when the door opened and with a disappointed tone, he spoke, “What gives you the right to storm in here while I’m in the middle of a prayer. Surely Juuzou warned you.”

“Yeah, but I just couldn’t wait! I want you to meet someone!” Renzou sat down behind his father, patting next to him for Izumo to do the same thing.

“If this is another one of your jokes, I want no part of it.” Yaozo slowly turned around, covering his mouth with a fist to cover up his cough. He looked at Renzou and then up to Izumo, who was still standing. “Oh, you are… one of the Academy’s students if I remember correctly.”

“Kamiki Izumo.” Izumo spoke before Renzou could say anything. She sat down next to him and bowed. “Pardon the intrusion. I tried to talk pink-head out of it, but he insisted.”

Yaozo waved his hand, “I’m glad to know it’s not just me that thinks of him as a disappointment. Damned son went off and dyed his hair pink of all colors.”

“I think… it looks good on him.” Izumo mumbled, glancing down. “... but that’s only because I can’t see him with brown hair.”

Renzou rubbed his neck, “C’mon, guys! You aren’t gonna just insult me the whole time, are you?”

“I do that all on my own, Shima. I think that’s enough, right?” Izumo said, looking at him.

Yaozo smiled a bit but it faded when he looked at Renzou. “You were saying you wanted me to meet someone and I’m assuming this is her. So go on.”

“Uh, yeah, right! This is Izumo…”

“She’s already told me her name, Renzou! Get to the point.” his father interrupted with a harsh tone.

Renzou sighed and took Izumo’s hand, kissing it. “This is my girlfriend! She’s going to be staying here for the day so please treat her well!”

Izumo felt her face get hot and gave Renzou a punch to the cheek. “You don’t understand how close I am to knocking you out, pink-headed pervert!”

Listening to the two, Yaozo couldn’t help but smile. “This is very nice and all for you to have finally found a girlfriend, but please… leave so I can finish praying before I beat her to knocking you out!”

Renzou stood up quickly, yanking Izumo up with him. “Alright, pops! No need to get so mad!” He backed up until he was out in the hallway and shut the door. Sighing, he looked down at Izumo who quickly gave him a kiss and then snatched her hand away from his.

“You still haven’t showed me around properly, Renzou.” Izumo hummed, turning around to face the other way. “Let’s get going and I might be nice.”

Renzou was stunned, but that wasn’t stopped him from wrapping his hands around his girlfriend. “Izumoooo! You really do have a soft side!”


End file.
